Day of future's past
by craig.obrien.14661
Summary: Shepard activated the crucible but it didn't have the effect everyone thought it would. Instead it sent him back in time and space to begin the fight during the hunt for the rouge specter so he could start to the fight and prepare for the reapers earlier. AU universe (up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**Second chance saloon**

Citadel Crucible

Red hot fiery pain was the only thing Rick Shepard N7 combat engineer could feel was his half melted amour burning into his skin as blood bled from almost everywhere. His short brown hair plaster to his head by blood and sweat as he lay in growing pool of his own blood. The lifeless body of the closest man to a father he ever had in Admiral David Anderson siting near by. With the half husked form of the illusive man crumpled in a heap further down the walk way.

From where Shepard was he could see the titanic space battle going on just outside, the full galaxy united fleets all around earth trying to hold the onslaught of reapers back for the crucible to be used. His eye lids started to get heavy and all Shepard wanted do to was keel over into a deep sleep without interruption but Admiral Hackett voice came over his comm. Informing him that crucible had not fired and that it must be something on his end.

With a great amount of effort and groans of pain he raised himself up to look around the chamber that contain the master control system of the citadel. Reaching the panel Shepard couldn't see any way to active the weapon speaking into his barley functional comm," I can't see away to active the crucible." his only response was static. 'Just great no body can hear me but I can pick them up, probable best to keep moving and find a way to active the crucible.' with that final thought Shepard started walking toward on of the few other consoles in the room. Before he could reach it a wave of light headiness set hum to the ground,

As soon as he hit the solid steel below him robbing Shepard of his concessions, The square area that he was laying on broke away from the rest of the floor. Then started to rise up into a newly formed hole in the roof. Into the brightly light core of the crucible the ghostly image of a human appear with an unnerving blue glow being cast around it it's small shape. The head of the AI turn downwards to Shepard who was still out cold.

"Wake up Wake up you don't have much time left." the AI spoke. As Shepard started to stair again his eyes opening starting to take in his new surroundings," Whe...Where am I?" he croaked look up into the blue apparition in front of him. The answer that he was in the AI home did nothing to reassure him. Slowly rising shakily back to his feet he cold feel the wight of the gun that remained attached to his amour that he had left by some miracle.

After hearing everything the AI had to say Shepard couldn't think he didn't even know how he should react to all he now knew. Deciding it would be better to along with the reapers then any of the other options he made his way to console, which would allow him to destroy the reapers. However after he reach it and activated it. He fall to the ground again and didn't get up again.

* * *

He could feel him self floating in what appeared to be a void surrounded by mist a million thoughts hit him at once was he dead, where was here, how long has he bee here, did he stop the reapers and finally was Tali ok along with the rest of his crew? Rick started to walk or float further forward into the fog before heating a synthetic sounding voice call out,"You have done it the crucible has be activated now you will go back in time so you can stop the reapers have more time, Also with the benefit of hind sight prepare your self for your reawakening in the past," A bright light shot right through him before darkness toke him again.

* * *

 **Citadel back ally 6 and a half year before the reaper war**

Rick Shepard's world seemed to be one of only pain after waking up again now in a different place again. Get back to his feet and looking him self over to see the horrifying image that was his body, the dried blood that completely cover him and his cracked and burned amour showing him the type of hell he had put his body through. But that didn't matter right now he had to find out where he was so steeling him self he started to move his battered body forward down the dimly light stairs that lead to a long corridor. Something caught his attention further down the hall way.

Stand a few meters in front of was a lone quarian surrounded by three thug from two of the main council race. This scene was familiar to him but remembering what had been said or told to him before made this something to look forward to. Without think Shepard took out his paladin pistol he shot the three thug the heavy slug cutting through the barriers like a warm knife through butter. The shot killing the three instantly. Surprised by the loud booms the young woman spun round to the blooded Shepard who collapsed again have spent all of his energy.

Tail who have been rescued by this strange man who look like he lost a fight with a krogan twice in row had no idea why he would help her. Despite this she went of over to him with the thought of getting to the med clinic were she her self was helped just hours before. Helping him up and supporting the deceivingly light man they started there short walk to the free clinic.

Going through the crowds of the a common area of the ward was the most annoying for Tali because of all the startled gasps and screams as people saw her saver. Thankful they enter the small clinic a few seconds later. After calling on the doctor Michel the doctor was fast it work on the wounded Shepard she had just finish cutting the amour away when she notice the dog tags hanging her patient's neck. After looking at them she gasped then shouted,"JIMMY! Get the alliance and a council Representative down here now!" As the dog tags read specter N7 combat engineer general of the army Rick J Shepard.


	2. Chapter 2

**An even more sceptical council.**

It just wasn't Anderson's day his first mission in charge of the new stealth frigate the SSV Normandy had ended with the death of a spectre and a destroyed beacon. Not to mention the news that one of the Shepard twins he adopted had KIA the other Jane had her head messed up by the beacon on Eden Prime then he had to inform her of her brothers death. Then the council had just discarded that Saren was responsible for the geth attack and the death of Nihulus. But for now there was a new problem facing Anderson and the council surprisingly in one of the small medical clinics based on the wards.

So the he was standing next to one of the council other spectres Jondum Bau the only reason that both the council and the Alliance was interested in the small med clinic was due to the being treated there. The doctor had contacted both council representatives due to a pair of dog tags that had the spectres insignia as well the N7 but the one thing the caught Anderson attention the most was the rank. General of the Army was a rank that had only be given out during war time the last was the second world war.

Both he and Bau entered the small clinic and were immediately hit by a stronger small of antiseptic then was normal for a clinic that was not used by the military. Around the floor they both could see the burnt remnants of combat amour that had been cut down different section, show that it had to be cut from the body. Preparing them self in their own way for what lay behind the medical curtain which they could silhouettes moving about behind. Moving behind the curtain the sight that met them would give the most harden soldiers pause, the amount of burns, bullet holes and gouge on his body.

It was after this that they noticed the three fingered hand hold the large five fingered one, looking over to a chair that was occupied by a quarian women. She look up her facially features hid behind the purple tint of her mask. As soon as she met eyes with Anderson they drop back down to the limp form on the medical bed. The spectre and himself shared a look with one another before looking back to the sight in front of them. With the doctor moving around the quarian sit beside her patient tending to the many wounds in him.

"quarian you will have to leave, important council and Alliance business." Bau said in the typical fast pace of salarians. That got Tali to look back up to the human and salarian with what they could only assume was fear in her glowing eyes. Tali herself had no idea why she felt safer with a strange injured human who she didn't know it all but she did. "I… I…" came the stuttered response which was ended with a gasps followed by gasps from everyone else in the clinic.

This a product of Rick Shepard sitting up of the bed and gently griping Tali's shoulder before speaking, "No! Someone just tried to have her killed and as of now she is under my protection. Now this is going to sound weird but what year is this?" that draw quite a look from all present before Anderson answered, "2183 why?" a look of a shell shock came over Rick with only one thought going through his mind 'Holy shit I am a time traveller'.

* * *

Back alley Citadel

For Commander Jane Shepard and her enlarged squad ranging from alliance marines to a Krogan Battle master to a Turian C-sec officer. Their day was leaving them confused. They had rushed to the alley where the now dead Fist had said the quarian with data on Saren. All they had found was three dead would be assassins but no quarian. The weird thing about the body was they were all shot once to the head by what must have been a powerful pistol or rifle as the shields didn't stop the shot.

Looking around the dimly light alley She noticed a large concentration of red blood near the other end of the alley. Before being dragged back out of the other side. Moving over to the blood she could clearly tell that it was human blood. Motion for her squad to follow her as they move the same way the blood trail lead. Out into one of the plaza areas of the citadel only to lose the blood trail. Passing by some Volus and overheard their conversion.

"Did you… hear about that… Suit-rat… come through here… dragging some half dead human… heard that the free clinic took… both them in." that was all Jane had to hear before she took off sprinting toward Dr Michel clinic. With her crew trailing behind by a bit only catching up by the door way to the clinic it self. Going through the door the group was surprised to see captain Anderson in the clinic with a salarian with the spectre insignia on his amour.

"Capitan Anderson. Sir what going on?" ask Jane came up behind him, Anderson hearing Jane turn to see her with her squad standing just behind her. The Krogan and Turian were bit of surprise considering their history. But he couldn't dwell on that as he had to answer her. "I am here because of other Alliance business that involves him" Anderson said pointing towards Rick and Tali who were talking to each other and by the look of it. It was something the both enjoyed to talk about. "Excuse me miss I am commander Shepard, I have heard you have evidence that Saren is working with the geth."

Tali look towards the fiery haired women who called herself Shepard then back to Rick who nodded. After which she play the audio file she got from the geth unit then talk about how the geth see the reapers as gods. At which point Bau calling it far fetch then everyone surprise Rick spoke up. "It all true the reapers how the geth see them as a god and how Saren want to bring them back. Everyone must prepare there a war coming and no one is safe."

* * *

Hope you like this chapter pleases leave a review they help me improve and makes it easier to write

kingslop and Gust for your reviews


End file.
